Shut Up and Dance With Me
by ImpossibleGirl22
Summary: A night out at the club with friends turns into a night Kagome will never forget.


AN: I've written other fanfiction as a hobby, but this is my very first Inuyasha story! I was listening to the song "Shut up and dance with me" and I saw this scene popping into my head! I hope you enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this story whatsoever! I do not, nor will I ever own Inuyasha or its characters. That honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

Shut Up and Dance With Me

The air in the club was thick with the scents of alcohol, sweat, and cigarette smoke. Lights bounced off the haze; creating little rainbows that fractured out to give a rather ethereal effect. The constant drumming of the baseline of the latest song had her eardrums bouncing causing her to wince just slightly. Why was she here again? Oh that's right. She was here because according to her friends she didn't have a life. Well that wasn't entirely true. She had a life, but it wasn't "exciting" enough for them. She couldn't count the number of times she'd heard their usual "You're only 22 Kagome! You need to lighten up some! You act like you're 52 instead!" If spending all your free time in a place like this was having a life she'd gladly return to the confines of her tidy little apartment. At least there she could hear herself think and she wouldn't smell like stale beer!

Across the club at the bar a tall man with shockingly silvery white hair sat nursing his second bottle of beer. His tie had already been loosened, the top button of his once crisp shirt undone. It had been another long day listening to the constant complaining of his know it all boss, distracting phone calls from his on again-off again girlfriend, and the constant flirting from his over sexed secretary. Yes working for your older brother may have had its perks according to some, but Inuyasha Takeda wasn't one of those people. He hated it every second of every single day. If it wasn't for his old man depending on him, Inuyasha would have already told his brother where to shove it. He sighed to himself as he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pants pocket. Glancing at the text he frowned. "Yashie baby! Why didn't you call me back! I wanted you to take me to dinner. Call me! Like now!" Shaking his head as he deleted the message without replying he signaled the bartender for another bottle. "Take you to dinner? Yeah right. More like take you to the fanciest restaurant in town, order the most expensive thing on the menu, and follow it up with too many glasses of the best wine in the joint. That's what you really wanted isn't it Kikyo?" He didn't know why he put up with her constant nagging and bleeding his bank account dry. Then a fleeting thought crossed his mind and he chuckled to himself. 'You put up with her cause she's a good lay, man. Be honest with yourself. She's no long term keeper, but there's nothing wrong with having a little fun.'

Kagome held her glass of water, lightly shaking it, causing the liquid to spin. It was official. She was completely bored out of her mind. Scanning the crowd on the dance floor she tried to find Eri and Ayumi, but the bodies all blended together. She didn't want to leave without telling them, but she really was ready to leave. She didn't notice the broad shadow cast over her until she looked up, letting out a soft gasp as the man gave her a smirk. "Hey there sweet thing. Name's Koga. Koga Wolfe. Saw you standing here all by yourself and felt it was my duty to come and keep you company. Pretty thing like you shouldn't be all alone." She raised a delicate eyebrow at the obnoxious man standing in front of her and sent him a stiff, yet polite smile. "Thank you, but I really was just about to leave. I was looking for my two friends to tell them." He reached out and took hold of her elbow and gave her a little tug toward the dance floor. "Oh c'mon baby don't leave. We haven't even danced yet! I know you're one of those cute little things who loves to dance. Why not dance with me? I won't bite….unless you ask me to." He said that last bit with a wink, his voice dropping to a rather husky rasp. She had to admit he was attractive enough, but he was too forward and the smell of way too much alcohol seeped its way around her. She would have rolled her eyes, but she didn't want to necessarily be rude. "Again I really must decline, Koga. It's late and I have an early morning tomorrow. I really do want to just go home." The grip on her elbow tightened and he tugged her toward the dance floor more forcefully. Her eyes widened in alarm as she struggled to release herself from his grip. "I said NO Koga. Look why don't you just go and find someone else to dance with! I'm sure there are plenty of drunk girls in here who would be happy being groped, grabbed, and dry humped. Now if you'll excuse me.."

The sound of a woman protesting found its way to the bar and into the ears of Inuyasha. Normally there would be no way a person could hear a protest over the noise of the club, but he wasn't your ordinary guy. The twin, snow white, furry triangles perched on his head told otherwise. They heard far more than your average ears would and the sound of this woman had gotten his attention. He wasn't one to butt into others' affairs, but something about her voice had him feeling a bit protective. The way it shook with that twinge of fear really kicked him in the proverbial gut. Sliding a couple twenties under his empty beer bottle Inuyasha slid off his stool and picked his way through the crowd.

"I said no and that should be enough! I don't want to be rude, but you aren't making this easy!" Kagome was quickly losing her temper with the jerk in front of her. What was it going to take for him to get the hint! She didn't want to dance and even if she did it wouldn't be with THIS idiot! "Baby you need to lighten up. Now lets go on and dance and I know you'll be feeling really good then. My arms wrapped around you, our bodies coming together.." She felt her jaw drop at his boldness and in a moment of clarity tossed her glass of water into his face. "I think you need to cool off! There! Now do you get it? I don't want to dance with you! I don't want to talk with you, either! Just go away and stop harassing me!" She turned on a heel to walk away when Koga growled and harshly grabbed her arm, jerking her back. The glass slipped from her hand and crashed to the floor. She let out a shriek of panic and began to struggle in earnest. "Stop! Let go of me, Koga! I mean it!"

A shock of white hair came into view along with a set of broad shoulders as Inuyasha stepped in between the two. His eyes narrowed, a scowl on his face as he glared at Koga. "I think you heard the lady. She's told you she didn't want to dance. She was pretty polite about it, too. Why don't you just go on and find someone else, huh? We don't want to start anything." Koga smirked and wrenched his hand from Kagome's arm. He sent his own glare at Inuyasha as if to size him up. Yeah they were about the same size, but Koga was confident this prick in his fancy dress shirt wouldn't be much of a match for him if it came down to it. "Just who the hell are you, man? I don't think it's any of your business what cutie here and I were doing." Inuyasha glanced down over his shoulder at Kagome, who was still trembling from Koga's grip. He sent her a wink and turned back to Koga. "Oh I think it's definitely my business. She happens to be my girlfriend and unless you want my fist to meet your face you'll back the fuck off and leave her alone. Got it?" Koga's eyes widened at the threat and seemed to think for a moment whether or not a dance was worth a potential punch. After a tense moment he let out a snort and turned to walk away. "Fine. Whatever. She's just a stuck up bitch anyway. Probably frosty as hell. I'm done wasting my time."

Kagome released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding as Koga disappeared into the crowd. Inuyasha turned and looked at the small girl in front of him. Long, thick, black hair hung down her back. Thick bangs skirted the softest, deepest pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen. Yeah she was definitely beautiful. He was still staring when she cleared her throat softly. "Th..thank you sir. I.. I appreciate you stepping in like that. He just wouldn't take no for an answer. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't." Inuyasha send her a half smile as he lightly shrugged. "Hey it's no big thing. I don't like guys treating girls like that. He was an asshole and he needed to be put in his place. I certainly didn't mind." Extending a large, clawed hand in her direction the half smile turned into a full one as the light reflected off his fangs. "Name's Inuyasha. Nice to meet you, Ms. Damsel in distress." She let out a quiet giggle as a blush seeped into her cheeks. She slipped her small hand into his and squeezed it gently. She took a moment to take her own inventory of the man standing in front of her. The shock of white hair, the warmth of that large hand, the broad chest, gorgeous amber eyes, and….. wait are those dog ears!? "Ears! Oh! They're adorable!" Kagome hadn't realized she blurted that out as she reached up to rub one with her free hand. It was so velvety soft to the touch that she honestly sighed with pleasure. Inuyasha was momentarily stunned at her boldness, but when her fingers touched his ear all thought went out of his head. Her touch was electric, a soft jolt seeping through his whole body, all the way to his feet. She bit her bottom lip and withdrew her hand with a giggle. "I am so sorry! I.. I don't know what came over me! Your ears are.. well to be honest they're simply adorable! I.. I couldn't resist touching them!" Inuyasha chuckled deeply and Kagome felt her insides melt. "Well if I'm so irresistible why haven't I gotten your name yet? I can't keep calling you Ms. Damsel now can I?" She laughed as her blush deepened. "Oh my god I'm sorry! My name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Inuyasha."

The two stood there gazing at each other as another song began to play in the background. Inuyasha's pocket vibrated again, but he didn't even bother checking it. It couldn't possibly be important enough to take him away from the company of the girl in front of him. Kagome wasn't sure what would happen next. She certainly hadn't planned on meeting someone. She never imagined she would meet someone in a club like this! Guys her type never came to places like this, but here one was. Larger and sexier than life! He had saved her, like a scene right out of a fairy tale. The dashing hero who slayed the dragon for his princess. She let out a little sigh as she glanced down at her shoes. Inuyasha heard the sigh and wondered what was running through that pretty head of hers. "So. So yeah. I.. me.. I don't usually do this kind of thing. Save pretty girls and all that. And I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do now." She lifted her eyes and met his. Suddenly it hit her. What she'd wanted to do since the moment he stepped in front of her. She reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her. With a grin she said, "Shut up, Inuyasha and just dance with me."


End file.
